Transformers: The New War
by dejavudreamer
Summary: In a world much like our own. The wars we have seen or are going through, are gonna seem a lot smaller compared to this one. Literally. T to be safe. AU Future pairings.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! Just wanted to say hi and I hope you like this story! Yes, most of the OC's are girls but trust me, I will not scar you for life like Kissplayers did. lol Just so you know, this is not in any ofe the verses you have ever heard of or seen. It is my own little verse with my own character designs for the bots.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

_**In this universe…**_

A young girl sat in the woods, tears streaming down her face.

She gasped and looked up when something started glowing a few feet in front of her.

She slowly crawled towards it and reached forward.

When she touched it however, she was thrown backwards in a bright flash of green light.

When she woke up several hours later her eyes widened.

"Koji-chan! Papa!" she shouted before running to the hospital that was across the street.

…_**There are beings…**_

A large robotic creature was boarding a ship. His red chevron seemed to flash as the light shown it.

He gasped slightly and froze as he put a hand to his chassis.

He shook his head and continued to walk.

…_**They hide…**_

A teenage girl ran down the streets of Tokyo, several angry men chasing her shouting swears.

She took a chance to look behind her and ended up tripping on a rock. She crawled backwards in fear. As she did, her gloved hand brushed against something.

Light and heat suddenly enveloped her and she soon found herself about a mile from where she was. She knew the men would still follow her so she quickly looked around.

A bright reddish-orange drift-racer caught her wild yellow eyes.

A smirk formed on her face as she ran towards him.

…_**In plain sight…**_

A red and white robotic being sat in what appeared to be an office. He had a sad look on his face plates, his optics dim and a grey hand cradling his head.

Outside of the office was a medical bay. On several berths were cold, grey, lifeless shells of bots who he had known well.

He gasped and stood up quickly, a voice seeming to whisper to him teasingly.

Something akin to tears fell to the cold floor as shuttered his bright blue optics.

…_**We don't know of them…**_

A very frail girl sat in a hospital bed as a doctor talked to her parents. She heard the fear and grief in their voices and was glad she couldn't see it. She wished she couldn't have seen what made her like this though. The bright light at impact made her think she really was going to die.

She heard the three of them leave the room to talk somewhere she wouldn't hear. It wasn't like she couldn't take it. Why were they so protective?

She suddenly looked towards the door of the room

"I'm sorry…" she whispered sadly.

The other, slightly older girl shook her head. "Don't be, it wasn't your fault."

…_**And we won't see them…**_

A robotic being with metal wings looked at the two moons of the slowly dying planet. His red optics scanned the damage done during the previous battle.

He suddenly felt a strange feeling and clawed at his chest with long, sharp claws.

He didn't know the feeling but he hated it, it made him feel weak.

He turned around and headed back to his base at the call of his leader.

…_**Until now.**_

The large ship rose from the ground, red emblem showing bright and proud in the dark and sad area.

From a ways away blood-red optics watched intently. The robotic cat quickly ran back to his base, the purple symbol on his haunches giving off a menacing aura.

**:/Ravage to Soundwave, the **_**Ark **_**has lifted off/:**

**:/Acknowledged. Order: Return to base. New mission: Follow Autobots/:**

So what do you think? Go ahead and tell me by pressing that special button!

* * *


	2. Introducing

Well, here's the next chappy! Now you finally get introduced to the main characters! I have decided I am going to post a new chapter once a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Just this idea, the OC's, and some character designs.

* * *

**Machi's POV**

_I was running. Explosions sounded behind me._

_I could hear someone shouting. "Keep running! Don't look back!" it screamed. It sounded male, and important._

_I tripped. Someone picked me up by my arm. I couldn't see their face just an amethyst colored glow on their wrist._

"_Ya can't stop now, girl." she said, her voice heavily accented. She opened my hand and placed something in it. "Keep on truckin', even if it seems over…"_

_There was another explosion and everything went black…_

I woke up gasping, sweat trickling on my forehead.

I looked around and realized I was still in the front seat of my car. I was on the side of a highway.

I yawned and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I opened the car door and walked out in the cold, six-o'clock-in-the-morning air.

I patted the hood of my bright orange Mazda RX7 and walked to the back.

I opened the trunk and made sure nothing valuable was broken or missing.

Satisfied, I got back in the driver's seat and pulled back on the road.

I'm sorta new to America. I've been here to visit but never decided to move. I have to move down here now though. Why? Because my cousin needs help with her mom and such.

I'm not complaining much, Hana is like a sister to me…

An annoying, pesky little sister.

I sighed when I saw a certain road sign.

"Here we are…" I mumbled to myself as we passed the, 'Welcome to Florida' sign.

**XXXXXXX**

**Ora's POV**

_What a freak._

_Who does she think she is?_

_I bet her mirror breaks every time she looks through it._

_Ugly, nerdy, weird, four-eyed freak._

_SNAP!_

I gasped as my pencil broke.

My hand was trembling and I glanced around me.

I could feel everybody's gaze and I could hear them laughing.

My teacher, Mrs. Lindree, sighed.

"Do you need to borrow another one, Ms. Kregs?" she asked.

I nodded and began to walk to where I knew the teacher's desk was, counting.

All of a sudden I fell, someone had tripped me again.

"Mr. Landry! That was uncalled for!"

"Well it's not my fault she can't see!"

I could hear them, I just wasn't listening.

I found myself trapped in my own mind again, where I could actually see.

I tried to grasp the thoughts that were flying around me like birds.

I grabbed one and ended up with ideas, ideas on what I could do at the moment.

Some were terrible, and some were good but I just couldn't reach them.

I finally grabbed the closest one to me.

_Run!_

I came back to reality and darted out of the class room, not paying attention to any of the yelling from behind me. I only listened to the echoes sounding throughout the halls.

The familiar warmth of the sun shining through the school's front doors greeted me.

I threw open the doors and ran as fast as I could to the nearest place I could find that wasn't filled with jerks.

**XXXXXXX**

**Hana's POV**

I hummed happily to myself as I rolled the paint roller up and down the wall.

When the last spot of white was covered in cherry red paint I stepped back to examine my work.

I smiled brightly as the walls burst into flames.

Oh dear god not literally! I painted flames on them!

I giggled and rolled up the tarp.

I then walked into the hallway because you know how boring it is to watch paint dry.

I threw away the tarp and walked towards my room.

"Konichiwa(1) Genius-kun." I greeted as I walked in. The computer whirred at me in response.

I sat at the desk while putting the tarp in the closet carefully so I could use it later.

"So did you find anything interesting?" I asked.

The silver computer beeped and silver pictures appeared on the screen.

Most of them were just updates of my favorite online manga or something about new medical discoveries.

I was about to ask Genius to close them all when something new caught my eye.

"Genius, zoom in."

As the picture got bigger I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a giant fireball, way larger than your average meteorite.

"Whoa…" I breathed. Images started to flash through my mind. I saw bright blue lights, a bright red emblem, a destroyed ship of some sort, an- Wait, was that my front door?

I jumped as the doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs and threw open the door.

I smiled insanely as I was greeted by the startled face of a young Japanese woman with long orange and red hair with bright yellow eyes. She wore a leather jacket with flames on the sleeves and black jeans.

"Machi-sempai!" I shouted and tackled her with a hug.

I missed the sound of my computer beeping madly and the flash of the Mazda RX7's lights.

* * *

(1) Konichiwa: Hello. I know some of you guys already know this but there are some that don't!

I know it's kinda short but bear with me, I'm a new writer.


End file.
